Oremin
Description Oremin is a secret organization so large that it can almost be considered a small government due to the amount of physical territory it controls. Every square inch of territory under Oremin’s direct control is dedicated to supporting the vast network it has spread throughout the rest of the galaxy. Oremin is one of the largest and least known organizations in the galaxy. Founded by former Imperial Grand Admiral Reng Kasr, its sole purpose is to preserve, promote, and safeguard an improved version of the New Order that was first established by Emperor Palpatine. Oremin specializes mainly in intelligence, counterintelligence, and special forces operations. Their means of doing this is largely through highly trained agents that carefully manipulate events to suit Oremin’s grand design. To the galaxy at large, those that hear of Oremin consider it to be a rumor or myth. Very few know that it is real, and only a handful within the organization itself know the true scope of its operations. The Oremin Objective It has always been, and it will always be, Oremin’s goal to preserve the ideals of the New Order first established by Emperor Palpatine. However, just as a first draft can be fraught with flaws, so to was Palpatine’s vision. Even before his untimely death at the Battle of Endor, there were clear signs that the Galactic Empire was doomed to failure. Not only does Oremin seek to preserve the New Order, it also must correct the errors perpetrated by the original regime. Palpatine was a visionary when he recognized the decay of the Old Republic and built a mighty Empire out of the bloated corpse of the former government. He knew that the only way to effectively rule the galaxy was to set up a dictatorship. The petty bickering and squabbles of the Senators were just dragging galactic society further and further down towards an eventual collapse. However, even once the Galactic Empire had full control over the galaxy it was still filled with problems because of Palpatine’s corruption. Having only an obsession for power, Palpatine instituted several practices in his New Order and approved others that would eventually cause the downfall of the Empire. The major flaws of Palpatine’s New Order are outlined below: The Eradication of the Jedi Force-users mean death to a government. They only care about their own agenda and not what is best for their government. In many cases they will follow the will of the Force instead of the orders given to them. Having any sentient with a connection to the Force in a position of power is just asking for trouble. And, in fact, allowing them to serve at all is a risky proposition. Should they gain too much power, they may attempt to overthrow the current leader or simply disband altogether. Palpatine was wise when he instituted the Jedi purges, but he was also highly hypocritical in that he employed several Dark Jedi, Darth Vader being among the foremost. Not only that, but Palpatine himself was an avid student of the Dark Side of the Force. It’s a clear sign that he was obsessed with his own power and not the betterment of the Empire. He paid the price for this arrogance by being killed by Vader. Oremin’s stance on the Jedi, and Force-users in general, is one of low tolerance. The Jedi and their kin can be highly useful, but they must also be kept under constant supervision. If they take even one step out of line then they must be terminated at any cost. Anyone found practicing their skills in the Force without first being properly sanctioned by the Oremin government will have one chance to fall into line. Any further transgressions after that will mean a death sentence. No Jedi or Force-user will be allowed to reach a position of power that will give them a chance to do any serious damage should they get out of line. There will always be a commander in charge of any Force-user. Never will they have free reign. The Prejudice Against Aliens This was by far Palpatine’s biggest folly. Humans are indeed a successful species, but alienating non-Humans is akin to putting a blaster to your head and pulling the trigger. In a galaxy filled with millions upon millions of alien species, only a total fool would willfully invite their scorn. Humans might have been the ones to initially form the Rebel Alliance, but it was with the help of aliens that they were able to eventually challenge the Empire on equal footing. Oremin’s stance on this particular issue of the New Order is one of total derision. Never will a sentient be treated different simply because they are not Human. Any officer or solider found abusing a non-Human simply because they are different will be imprisoned and/or executed depending on the severity of the abuse. There will be restrictions on what types of aliens can join Oremin’s armed forces. Only Humanoids that closely resemble baseline Humans will be allowed to serve. This stipulation is in place only for financial reasons. Oremin does not have the budget to customize uniforms and other war material meant for Humans. Depending on how large Oremin grows, this stipulation may be removed as special units designed for strictly alien soldiers are created. Administration jobs and other non-military services have no such restrictions. The Prejudice Against Women This was more of an unofficial rule of the Empire, but it was clearly in place. Women had to work twice as hard for twice as little of the glory. Similar to the anti-alien sentiments already covered, this rule has no place in Oremin. Other governments, the New Republic grudgingly included, have proved that men and women serving in a single military can be successfully implemented. The Empire, in this respect, was embarrassingly outdated in its thinking. Towards that end, Oremin has no objections to women serving in even the highest levels of power. Massacres and Bloodbaths Grand Moff Tarkin, another visionary, put forth a well-known document called the "Tarkin Doctrine" that outlined an Empire run through fear of force, rather than force itself. The idea, simply enough, was that if your subjects had a reason to fear your power, you would never have to resort to said power. This is one of the easiest ways to maintain order, however the Empire abused its power far too often and far too recklessly. It continued creating horrors and massacres long after there was a need for them. Not only that, but it continued to dig itself a grave by turning its guns on a civilian populace. Even a halfway competent strategist knows that if you don’t hold the favor of the populace, they will eventually rise up against you. The Galactic Empire never learned this and it gave plenty of ammunition for the Rebel Alliance to not only recruit more people, but also to fight the Empire’s propaganda. One of the strictest rules that Oremin sticks to is to keep orbital bombardments and other displays of military power to confirmed enemy targets only - and at that, only military targets. Never will it turn its guns on innocent civilians. Anyone found breaking this most cardinal rule will be summarily executed without a trial. Summary Given all this, Oremin does not actively seek to replace the Empire or to become a new Empire itself. Instead, it looks to work behind the scenes to fix the flaws inherent in the old Empire’s design. Any territory acquired or battles fought are only a means towards this end. However, should this prove to be impossible, or should the Empire eventually be erased from the galaxy by its many enemies, then it will be Oremin’s revised goal to create a new Galactic Empire. The preservation of the New Order is the founding principle of Oremin. Nothing more and nothing less. Agents "Who are you?" "I am no one. I do not exist. I am not even here. My only goal is to fill one purpose..." "...and serve in shadow." -Oremin Agents Completing a Verbal Confirmation. More to come... Training More to come... Ship Designs *Enforcer-class Star Destroyer *Arc-class Assault Ship History Coming soon... Category:OrganizationsCategory:Exodus OrganizationsCategory:Secret SocietiesCategory:OreminCategory:Halomek